


Broken Valentine's

by notexactlyanangel



Series: Valentines Day One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlyanangel/pseuds/notexactlyanangel
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have been best friends since their freshman year of high school. But ever since the two became roommates, things have gotten difficult. Ever since Dean became more of a partier, Castiel has been left to clean up his messes. Now, Dean is passed out on their couch, leaving Castiel to the mess of the secret party Dean threw the night before.Will a confrontation from Castiel help Dean to stop his harmful behaviors? Will Castiel accidentally let the truth slip? Will the two realize how much they mean to one another? Most importantly, can they save this Valentine's day before its deemed the worst day ever?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Valentines Day One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630075
Kudos: 50





	Broken Valentine's

To say Castiel was angry would be an understatement. He was furious at the moment. His best friend was passed out on the couch, and their living room was scattered with empty beer bottles, chip bags, and half-full red solo cups. The Tv was blasting some random television game show, and there was a pink shoe sticking from the ceiling. There was glitter all over the floor, and the house smelled like vomit and weed. Of course, Dean would do the exact thing Castiel had told him not to. 

Castiel had the urge to smack Dean across the head with a pillow, and he almost did, but Dean looked so peaceful in his sleep. He was adorable, lying there in his day-old band shirt. Castiel just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, Castiel threw his keys on the cluttered countertop and slowly removed his blue jacket. He didn’t have the energy to pick this place up, and yet, he found himself getting out the trash bags. 

It took Dean a while to awaken, Castiel had tried his best to be quiet, but he couldn’t control everything. “What time is it?” Dean grumbled, sitting up to look around. “Seven-thirty on February fourteenth,” Castiel said, his glasses slowly falling off his face. “Shit, Cas, oh shit,” Dean said, quickly placing his hand on his pounding head. “I’m…” Dean began, looking at the room in front of him. “Sorry? Yeah sure.” Castiel responded, shoving a glass of water in his face. “What’s this for..oh,” Dean said, watching as his friend grabbed the aspirin from the medicine cabinet. “Cas, shit. I fucked up, I’m sorry.” Dean said, taking the two white pills from Castiel's hand and throwing them into his mouth. “Wouldn’t be the first time Dean,” Castiel grumbled. 

“Cas, why did you start cleaning? Or why didn’t you wake me up?” Dean asked, the medicine slowly helping the feeling of wanting to jump out a window. “Because, one, angry drunk Dean is a nightmare and two somebody needs to clean up your messes,” Castiel said, a slight glare shooting out of his eyes. Dean looked up at his friend, a slight ping of guilt stinging him in the gut. “Cas, I really am sorry,” Dean replied, giving Castiel a soft look. 

“Yeah like you were last week? Or how about the week before that?” Castiel’s blue eyes were cold, the kind of cold Dean had never seen in him before. Usually, Cas’s eyes were a calming blue, the color of the deep sea. But now they were frozen over, giving Dean the chills. In the eight years, he’d known Cas, he’d never seen him turn cold. Ever. “Cas,” Dean pleaded, looking at his friend with guilt. “Don’t Cas me Dean,” Castiel said, his voice growing louder. “Look, I’m sorry I made a mess, I’ll clean it next time, wake me up and I’ll do it.” Dean pleaded, trying his best to calm Castiel down. “Don’t you get it, Dean?” Castiel whispered, his voice returning to normal range. “You can’t keep doing this,” He looked at Dean, a slight tear falling from his once dry eyes. 

“Cas look I’m sorry I made a mess can we just forget about it?” Dean asked the realization that it wasn’t the best thing he could have said arriving too late. “Forget about it? Dean, I have forgotten and ignored and looked past so much but I can’t keep it up. Dean I can’t keep letting you do this!” Castiel could feel the tears begging to burst through his eyes. “Why do you care so much about what I do?” Dean asked, looking Castiel in the eyes. Castiel grabbed a pink streamer off the floor and placed it into the trash bag hanging from the chair beside him. “Why do you give a shit! So what if I’m wasted? So what if I threw a party? It was the night before Valentine’s day for fuck’s sake! I’m twenty one now! I don’t need to be treated like a child!” Dean roared, looking at his best friend with regret. “So what? So what? Seriously Dean!” Castiel shouted back, his hands chucking a foil heart into the trash. 

“It wasn’t just one time Dean,” Castiel yelled, the silence in the room broken. “If it was once or twice I would let it go. I wouldn’t bring it up. But you’re out of control! You show up in the middle of the night, wasted when you have an exam in the morning! You pull this shit, without telling me and then just, Damnit Dean!” Castiel wasn’t finished yet, and Dean knew it. They both knew it. “You’re always drunk or at some frat party or hooking up with some poor girl who doesn’t know what she’s getting into! Your self destructive and you’re taking all of us down with you and I’m sick of it!” Castiel was chucking pink party decorations into trash bags furiously now. “Don’t use your psychology bullshit on me Cas!” Dean exploded. 

“My phycology bullshit! Seriously! At least I’m fucking trying in school! At least I’m not wasting my life away!” Castiel wished he could take it back. He wished he could unsay that, but he couldn’t. And to be completely honest, it wasn’t a lie. “Oh, Mr. Perfect strikes again! What else am I not doing that’s up to your standards? Let me guess, having a fucking life.” Dean retorted. 

“This is hardly a life Dean! Can’t you see? Look around you! There’s a fucking shoe on our ceiling for fuck’s sake.” Cas said, pointing to the pink high heel plunged into the drywall. Dean tilted his head and nodded. “Well, it’s not like I put it there!” He shouted, yanking the shoe from its place, leaving a heel sized hole in their ceiling. He then chucked the shoe on the ground making a slight noise. 

“Why the fuck do you even care what I do? Why does it matter if I’m hooking up with random girls or getting drunk at parties? It doesn’t concern you! You still get your stuff done on time! You’re not involved! It’s my life I can do whatever I fucking want to!” Dean said, grabbing a streamer out of Castiel’s hands and throwing it into the trash bag beside them. He gives Cas an angry glance and walks towards the corner to pick up more decorations. 

“Why do I care Dean? Because I see what it does to you! I see the hangovers and the fights you have with the girls. Who do you think picks you up at three in the morning when you’ve been out too late and Benny calls to get you a ride? Or when Jo texts me and says she saw you passed out at the garage? Or when Charlie says you fought a guy at the bar? Who the fuck do you think drags your ass back here every day? Did you think you just magically appeared?” Castiel shot, looking at Dean with sympathetic eyes. “You do that for me?” Dean asked, his voice softening. The collapse in Deans’ eyes made Castiel saddened. “Why?” Dean’s voice was hesitant, and Castiel began to weaken his expression. “Why would you help me? Cas, why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have..shit Cas,” Dean looked at his friend with sympathetic eyes. “Why?” Castiel met Dean’s gaze, the two staring at each other in silence. “Because someone had to Dean,” Castiel said, his pitch back to normal. “No, no there’s more. You wouldn’t go through all that trouble for no reason. Why? Did you pity me? Is that it? Did Sam find out? Why!” Dean’s voice shouted, and it shocked both of them. “Is that why you want me to stop? So you don’t have to pick my sorry ass up anymore? Is that it?” Dean’s temper was rising, and Castiel knew he needed to say it. 

“You want to know why? Do you want to know the truth? Because Dean, I love you. Can’t you see it! I fucking love you and I’ve loved you for years and I can’t watch this anymore! I can’t watch the person I love the most drink himself to death!” Castiel choked on the last words, the realization of his confession scaring him. Something about the words said caused Dean to freak out. He stood there, staring at his best friend, confused. He realized that maybe he had been staring for too long when Castiel rushed out the front door. 

Dean stood there for a while, the pink and red streamers dangling from his hands. For a moment he considered staying. He figured Cas would need time to cool off. But his heart needed to know Cas was okay. He also really needed to talk to him. 

Castiel found himself sitting outside the apartment building, sobbing. What was he thinking? He hadn’t been. And now he had to pay the price for his foolishness. The people walking around him were smiling, holding hands and showing off their love to one another. Castiel wanted to chuck something at them. 

After what felt like an eternity, Castiel heard footsteps behind him. He figured it was just another couple trying to give him comfort. “I’m okay.” He began, his voice muffled by his arms. “No, your not.” Dean said, “And I think I’m to blame.” Castiel rose his head, his perfect blue eyes reddened from the tears. Dean slumped beside Castiel as he looked him in the eyes. “I’m sorry.” Castiel blurted, slowly wiping the snot from his nose. “I shouldn’t have said that and I know you could never love me back and I just got so mad and..” He was silenced from Dean’s lips pressed gently against his. It was a feeling he never thought he’d get, one that made sparks fly and the world stop spinning. He didn’t want it to end. 

Dean pulled away, looking Cas in the eyes. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I know,” Cas responded, falling into the depths of Dean Winchester’s green eyes. Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s cheek, wiping away the tears as they fell. Dean had never realized how beautiful Cas was. Sure, he noticed, of course, he noticed, but he never truly realized it. He never truly saw Cas. The beauty in his aqua-colored eyes, the kind of beauty that makes you want to never stop looking. 

“Dean, this was a mistake. Don’t do this just because you feel bad.” Cas said, pulling Deans’ hand off his cheek. “You like Lisa,” He said, the pain of his heartbreak busting through his voice. There was no way Dean was ever going to like him back, he knew that. Gradually, Castiel stood up, hoping to walk anywhere but here. “Cas, wait,” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s arm as he went to open the door. He turned, facing the boy he’d fallen for with eyes filled with tears. “I wanted it to be you, I always wanted it to be you,” Dean could feel Cas as his body loosened, and he gradually turned around to face him. Dean placed Castiel’s hands in his as he looked him lovingly in the eyes. Castiel was still crying, but it had begun to decrease. “What?” Cas asked him, his voice trembling as he spoke. It made Dean’s heart-ache. “Cas, I love you. Jeez, I spent nights trying not to, trying not to love you but I just, I couldn’t. Cas you’re an angel.” Dean said, a slight blush creeping up his face. Castiel wasn’t sure how to take this. “Cas, I love you,” Dean said, looking his counterpart in the eyes. 

Castiel held Deans’ hand tighter as he gently leaned towards him. His lips pressed against Deans, the feeling of butterflies bursting inside his stomach. There was something different about Dean. Something that made Cas want to give him the world. And the second Dean’s hand was gripped around his neck he felt fireworks burst all over him. Sparks were flying as if someone had lit a match, and they were gasoline. 

They pulled apart, the noises of the busy city slowly returning them to reality. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Dean said, smiling. “Yeah, me too.” Castiel gave Dean a slight smile, one that still had a trace of pain. He knew they had a lot to figure out. He knew they had things to work through. But Dean was worth it. Dean would always be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Since it's Valentine's week I thought I'd write a few Valentine day themed Destiel one-shots! I'll try to post another one tomorrow! Love y'all! :)


End file.
